Innocent Trouble
by picklespancakes713
Summary: Commander Austin Moon is trying to solve a nationwide crime for treason. He is a workaholic spending countless hours to find Lester Dawson, the traitor of the United States. Instead, investigators find Ally Dawson. She seems to be harmless, but no can be trusted until proven innocent.
1. Capture

_/Twenty-one hours/_

"Officer Moon, we've been seeking information on the traitor. He's been lurking in the shadows but we caught him sending confidential folders through a USB port. We have been informed that the information was sent to the enemy."

The six-foot tall blond clenched his fists in anger while looking at the surveillance cameras inside the Pentagon. He dismissed his informant and sat down in a comfortable swivel chair, turning towards his desk. Papers and vanilla folders covered his area with stamps of red ink labeling ' _CONFIDENTIAL_ '. Muffled voices were heard outside his office.

"Lester better watch his back. Moon has him marked for the death sentence."

"I don't think he would do that, he'd let the sucker beg him to be electrocuted."

"Moon has to watch out. He's a 23 year-old man with the attitude of my father."

Officer Moon walked outside his office to confront the gossiping law-enforcement. With a quick glance to each of them, they stood straighter and kept their feet parallel. One of them tried to avoid his commander and turned around to find Moon's right hand, Officer Wade.

"Officer, I think you shouldn't be so concerned with your chief's personal life when your wife is asking around for you to come home." Wade smirked at the man and nodded toward Moon. "What should we do with them?"

Moon smirked in return and replied jokingly, "I'm not sure, maybe we should electrocute them."

One of the officers squeaked and began to ramble, "No, no! We were being silly! Let us continue back to work."

Wade shrugged, "Alright, but that's no fun."

All three men ran off and left the two officers alone in a fit of laughs and chuckles.

"Austin, today's Friday! We out for the pub?"

"Dez, I'm really not feeling the pub today. I'm insanely angry about the Dawson case." Austin Moon raked his fingers through his hair and folded his sleeves up to his elbow.

His red headed partner shook his head in annoyance, "Dude, you can't spend your whole life in the office. Where is the Austin that had every girl at his fingertips?"

"Let's see... He grew up and became an officer? Better yet, he's helping the nation by capturing a traitor." The blond threw a sarcastic smile at his friend in an attempt to show his priorities.

"Don't give me that bull crap, Austin. Watch out," Dez paused, "Or you'll lose your hair."

The captain's eyes widened in fear. "No, I hope that never happens." He grabbed his remote control and turned on the plasma TV by his bookcase.

 _"The nation continues to search for the suspect of sharing all passwords from the Pentagon's database. As a result, program's such as the security of the President's home have been hacked and taken over. It seems that the so-called traitor planned to aid anarchy. Until this moment, there is word that the suspect is named Lester Dawson."_

Austin's hands once again clenched. "Son of a-"

"Dude! You're acting like this was your loss at the final hockey game of the season. I know we're supposed to look for this traitor but you're sacrificing yourself too." Dez sighed and took out his cellphone. "It's 9 p.m. Head with me to the pub and have a few drinks. I promise we won't be out too long."

Hesitantly, Austin agreed and grabbed his badge.

" _And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the last score! The winning team: Steelers!_ "

A swig of beer seemed to be what Austin needed as he shouted to his friend, "We won!"

Dez chuckled and nodded, "See! I knew you needed to lighten up! Let's order some french fries with this Irish beer, yeah?" He whistled to the bartender, "Jack! Hit us with some fries!"

Officer Moon looked completely casual with a pair of black skinny jeans, yellow t-shirt and black converse. His badge was in his wallet, ready to make an appearance in extreme cases. "Dez, do you think I'll ever get a chance to get _the_ girl? I'm talking about _the_ girl that will have fun, but at the same can stand up to my stupidity."

"As your partner in judgement and best buddy, I can say you'll probably get the girl when you least expect it. And she will be a million times better than any of your exes."

"Even Kira? She was pretty nice."

Dez disagreed, obviously. "Nice doesn't cut it."

"What about Cassidy? She was hot!"

Once again, Dez disagreed. "She wasn't really... Nice."

"What about Brooke!" Austin seemed to cringe in remorse. "Actually, she was the worst girlfriend out of all of them." He chuckled and stirred the beer in his mug around. "'I'll just wait like a mature person would."

Dez scoffed, "You: mature? Right..."

" _BREAKING NEWS: There has been an advancement in the news of the nationwide break-in. Lester Dawson is still not found in any of the fifty states._ "

Austin rolled his eyes, "That really isn't new."

" _However, his daughter: Allyson Elizabeth Dawson has been captured and is being sent to question. There is no image on her physical appearance and where she has been but officers have found her connection to Lester. It seems that she could be the answer to the whereabouts of her father._ "

With a spit of beer all over the counter, Austin stood up from his stool and quickly pulled on his leather jacket.

"Austin, you just got here 30 minutes ago! Where are you going?" Dez slammed his hand on the counter and faced his friend.

"I have to find out what the traitor's daughter knows," Austin pointed at Dez, "you're coming with me Officer Wade."

Allyson Dawson was surrounded by dozens of people including security guards, reporters, agents and armed officers. It all seemed almost funny to the viewers behind television screens. She stood a couple of inches higher than five-feet, pale skin, delicate features, and wavy golden hair. Her button nose, red lips and doe eyes made her seem even more innocent. Everyone questioned how dangerous this woman can be.

"Allyson! How does it feel to be the daughter of the most hated man in the USA?"

"Are you helping your father? Are you a traitor too?"

"Don't act so innocent. The country is watching you."

Her doe eyes started to blur with tears but she didn't allow a single droplet slide down her cheeks. She had an enormous strain in both her arms from the handcuffs restraining her hands. In her mind she was grateful she wore comfortable attire to the library that day, because she can certainly not be arrested in uncomfortable booties.

"Allyson Dawson, please enter this cell and wait until further notice." A short, curly-haired woman opened the steel bars and closed them once she was in.

"Um, can I get a lawyer or...?" Allyson shyly looked to the woman's eyes.

"Ally- can I call you that?" The woman asked. The prisoner nodded and a slight smile appeared on her face. "Ally, this isn't a lawyer-bail type of thing. You have to be interrogated by our best officers to see if you are a dangerous traitor or an innocent bystander of your father's treason."

Allyson frowned and once again felt tears threaten her face. "Oh. Well, what's your name?"

"Guard Trish de la Rosa. This doesn't mean we're friends, Ally."

"If I'm declared innocent, can we become friends?" Ally offered, giving a friendly vibe.

Trish chuckled and shook her head. "I cant believe I'm about to say this but... sure. If you leave this super-locked joint as an innocent person, we could text and go to the mall or something."

Ally jumped in happiness. "How old are you, Trish? I'm twenty-two."

Trish turned to the Ally behind bars. "Same here. Worked my butt off to become an officer like my dad. Still working on it." She started to smile a bit as she talked with her prisoner.

"That's so inspiring! Before my dad was," Ally signaled to herself in the cell, "in this whole mess, he was helping me achieve my dream of a writer. More specifically, a songwriter." Her golden brown hair fell on her face as she passionately talked to Trish. The guard observed the prisoners jean overalls, pink tank and black converse. _What if she is trying to deceive everyone?_

"Excuse me, Officer de la Rosa! Are you fraternizing with the traitor's daughter?" A tall and dark man questioned.

"No, Officer Trent! I was only asking her how old she was." Trish stood straight and narrowed her eyes towards Trent.

The man smirked and shook his head. "It's Officer Jackson to you. I never gave you permission to call me by my first name. Also, you better watch out Trish. You can be considered a traitor as well."

Trish's cheeks tinted pink and she nodded. As soon as the vicious Officer left, Trish turned her back on the cell, and left a sad Ally raking her hair with her fingers.

All of a sudden, an enormous clamor of people entered the quiet hall. People from everywhere tried to grab Ally for an exclusive report.

"Excuse me! Everyone step aside and leave the girl alone!"

The prisoner stood up from her criss-cross position and saw an attractive, tall blond opening her cell. She immediately ran to his open hand and held it until the guards cuffed her once again. Ally stared at the man who caught her attention as he walked in front of her. Thoughts ran through her mind while her eyes filled with tears and this time, she allowed them to fall, one by one.

Trish, being one of the guards that held her, used the opportunity to wipe Ally's tears off with her thumb.

Ally mouthed a silent "thanks" to Trish.

"Guards, enter Allyson in the room while I dismiss the media."

Austin watched as security locked Allyson in the room. He walked quickly to the extremity of the hall where the media stood. "No questions or comments until further notice."

A knot formed in Officer Moon's stomach. He didn't know why although he _did_ notice how beautiful his current prisoner was. All he could think about was " _this isn't the time to fall in love with your country's enemy's daughter_ ". Austin strolled back into the square room and ordered the guards to stay outside the door.

Ally observed the important commander enter the room in his navy uniform and his golden badge shining on his left pectoral. His beach blond hair was flawless under the light. She managed to mutter a quiet, "Hello."

"Hi, Allyson. I see your wearing your handcuffs... Would you like the guards to remove them from you?" Austin asked with a sincere vibe Ally sensed.

"Uh- yes, please? I know I'm a prisoner and all but they are pinching my wrists."

Deep inside the mind of Austin, he wanted to chuckle and say "that's what they're for". Although, the Officer in him told him to not fool around. "Okay."

The two guards came in and freed Ally from the cuffs. She seemed to release the stress building from her shoulders. "Thank you very much, Officer...?"

"Officer Moon. Austin Moon. We have much to discuss, Allyson." Austin rested his elbows on the gray table and crossed his hands. He leaned his face a bit closer to Ally's.

"Please, call me Ally if we'll be here for long. I hate being called Allyson." The girl rested her hands on the table, crossed and all.

"Where do we begin?"

 **OH MY GOSH HI.**

 **I'm back and reorganized so I have time for all my priorities and my writing! I hope you guys like this first chapter and keep wanting more! This idea came to me this morning so, voilà.**

 **Disclaimer: nothing you know from this story is mine except the plot and the sequence hehe...**

 **Review, please!**


	2. Home

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you're familiar with except the story**_ _._

 _/Three hours/_

"Where do we begin?" Austin questioned.

Ally crossed her arms. "I'll tell you what I know, Officer Moon. Me and my father are innocent."

"Call me, Austin. And I'm sure you believe you're innocent, but are you aware of your father's whereabouts and connections?" Austin narrowed his eyes towards the beautiful young girl. He couldn't help but admire her structure and spirit. She seemed to radiate in the cruel world.

"Austin, I know I seem like a shallow, ditsy or prissy girl, but I'm aware of my father's accusations of treason. He is supposedly communicating with anarchists. The newest rumor is that he handed off a USB port to the country's enemies." Ally crossed her legs and sighed in exhaustion. "I'm not 100% sure if my father is guilty or not, but I can surely tell you _I'm_ not guilty."

"I'd love to believe you Ally, but you're the daughter of a wanted traitor. Most of us here believe you know something about where he is. For example, do you live with him at the moment?" Austin looked at Ally from head to toe and noticed she didn't seem to support the diva life. There was no sign of excess in money based on her clothes and accessories. Austin searched for the type of money someone would receive to do something treacherous. He _also_ managed to admire her curves.

"I used to live with my parents until the age of 18 when I went to live with my grandma. By then my parents were divorced and my dad was too busy working in the Pentagon. I currently work at the library to help my grandma pay her rent and food."

Austin's head was pounding with confusion. He couldn't seem to connect this young woman with an anarchy group. "Fine. When was the last time you heard from your dad?"

Ally scrunched her nose in a way that Austin found adorable. "Hm... Maybe about 2 months ago? All I know is that he called me from a public phone. He said he was in the area and wanted to say hi. I met him at a pizzeria downtown and then we parted ways."

"Your father has been wanted for six months. Why didn't you call the law enforcements?" Austin furrowed his eyebrows with curiosity.

"Austin, he's my father. And most of my heart and mind would like to believe he is innocent. Back when he started working at the Pentagon, he would tell me that even though there were many civilized people, there were also bad agents lying underneath. He would tell me to not trust anyone unless you fully understand and know them." Ally gave Austin a sideways smile. "Guess I'm trusting you, Officer Moon, more than anyone else in 4 years."

Austin gave her a warm smile. He wondered why he was becoming so comfortable with a traitor's daughter. "Okay, let me get to know more about you. What are your goals for the future?"

Ally chuckled and spoke intensely, "I'd love to become a writer! I can't express myself in talking as best as I can compared to writing. There's also the opportunity for me to become a teacher. In College I got a degree in teaching, music history, and engineering." There was a certain feeling in the atmosphere none of them were familiar with. She felt like they had been acquaintances for the longest time.

"Where is your mom?"

"She works for accounting in a logistic company. My dad and her haven't talked in forever, so there's no point in questioning her."

"Would you help the police find your dad?"

The last question stung Ally's chest. She furrowed her eyebrows and soon enough, her eyes watered. Unexpectedly, a sob escaped her throat. She sat for a few seconds trying to compose herself. "I mean, I don't think he's guilty. But as long as no one hurts him..."

Austin put a hand to Ally's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic expression.

"As long as no one hurts him, I'll help you find him. Simply to prove he's innocent." Ally wiped her tears.

Moon nodded and kept his hand on her shoulder. "Ally, you're doing the right thing. If we find him and he's innocent, we won't do anything to him. For the meantime, I'm going to ask you to keep in touch with me and my partner, Officer Dez Wade."

The previously so-called prisoner smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thank you. Does this mean I'm innocent?"

 _You have no idea._ Austin chuckled, "I conclude you are, and everyone looking through the cameras can surely agree."

Ally smiled and stood up. "Yes!" She suddenly froze and had a worried expression, "Oh my God, I have to check on my grandma." Her hand removed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "She'll be wandering about."

"Ally, I don't mind taking you there. Surely we can go _after_ we sign all the legal papers." Austin flipped his hair to the side and smiled.

"You know, for a Commander in Chief, you are very sweet, Austin." Ally opened her arms and hugged Austin. He was taken aback at first, observing if she was trying to steal his taser or keys. However, she stood there for a few seconds embracing him.

-.-.-.-.-.

 _"Cause' baby now we got bad blood,_

 _you know we used to be mad love,_

 _So take a look at what you've done,_

 _Cause' baby now we got bad blood, hey!"_

There was a long silence inside Austin's black BMW, and neither of the two knew if it was comfortable or awkward.

"You can just turn on this street and leave me at the corner." Ally pointed to the left and Austin obeyed. She was slightly happy that she got to have Trish's number and had the handsome Austin take her back home.

"Okay, we're here! Ally, get home safe." Austin's eyes were serious and tired all at the same time.

"Thank you, once again." Ally stepped out of the car and waved goodbye. She calmly strolled onto the sidewalk.

Officer Moon smiled as he saw her hair swing side to side at the same pace of her hips. He felt a strange urge to ask her out as she waved once more, but he shook it off.

Then, that peace ended.

"Allyson Dawson, you're coming with me." A man with spiked hair grabbed Ally and gagged her. She was being pulled into a silver car when Austin noticed the commotion.

"Freeze! Leave the girl alone." He stood in front of the man with his badge in an open hand.

With a snicker, the male declined. "Make me. This is the traitor's daughter. If I don't torture her, there is sure as hell others who will slaughter her."

Austin noticed that Ally kept trying to let go. In a moment of uncertainty, she successfully elbowed the man in the stomach and punched him in the nose. Her immediate instinct was to run to Austin for protection. The night seemed to never end for the pair.

Austin's mouth hung open in shock. "Ally, that was amazing self-defense! Are you okay?"

She looked at her wrists, clothes and touched her face. "I don't feel anything's wrong with me. Although my mouth is dry from the gagging." Ally coughed and tried to swallow to soothe her throat.

"Do you know him?" Austin asked. He grabbed his handcuffs and arrested the assaulter. Although the man laid unconscious on the floor, Austin pulled his head towards Ally's vision.

"Oh my God, that-that's Elliot." Ally covered her mouth in surprise. "He lives a house away from me."

"He's going to the station for assault." Officer Moon walked him to his car. "Ally, come on. I need you to go with me to prison one more time."

-.-.-.-.-.

Several police officers surrounded Elliot's cell with paperwork in each hand. Meanwhile, a certain brunette beauty sat patiently waiting in the crowded hallway. She looked left and right at all kinds of people, trying to bail out their family members and friends.

A white woman with a baby sat next to Ally, feeding it and trying to put it to sleep.

An officer opened the door and called out, "Mrs. Smith?"

The mother raised her hand and the man walked to her. "Is my son being pressed vandalism charges?"

"Mrs. Smith, I need you to come with me."

"But my child! She's crying and complaining." The woman looked pained and exhausted. Her face was pale, and her hands seemed to ache.

Ally interrupted, "Mrs. Smith, I could watch your baby while you're gone." Her smile seemed to relieve the woman. The baby cried as it transferred from her mother's arms to Ally's, but at least someone was watching over her.

Minutes passed by and the baby finally relaxed in the arms of the young woman. Her cooing entertained the brunette but when she fell asleep, Ally felt tired as well. Couples and solitary people started to come in and out of the offices leaving only four people in the hallway, waiting. Dozing off, Ally hummed herself to be awake.

"Hi Allyson."

Elliot appeared in front of her with a malicious grin. "You deserve to die in jail just like your father. Seems like you and your friend couldn't arrest me so quickly." He shook his hands and wiggled his fingers in the air to demonstrate no cuffs or paperwork. Without another word, he left the station, leaving Ally petrified to go home.

"Watch it, Officer Moon. Use that tone on me again and I will personally speak to _your_ boss privately."

Austin walked out of the door, beet red with anger and his jaw clenched.

Ally couldn't help but frown at the sight of a sad Austin. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

With exasperation he replied, "They let Elliot go. They believe he just committed a small infraction." His fingers raked blond hair and he bit his lip. "I know this might sound strange to you, Ally, but would you mind staying at my house? Until your dad is found, I don't think you should go back to your grandma's place. It's not safe."

She gulped in fear and widened her doe eyes even more. "Uh- yeah. I'm just terrified someone will actually succeed and kill me." Her eyes clouded and her cheeks turned red.

Austin sat on the chair next to Ally and put his arm around her for comfort. "Um... Why do you have a baby?"

With red cheeks and a light-hearted laugh, Ally responded, "I'm babysitting."

-.-.-.-.-.

The newly formed friends arrived at a one-story home with a welcoming front yard. The house was painted a nice shade of yellow with brown-bordered windows and a red front door. There was a hammock on the front porch with comfy looking pillows and a wooden table next to it.

"Welcome to your new temporary home, Ally. Just follow me, and I'll show you around the house." Austin smiled and signaled Ally to enter first in a gentleman manner.

She entered to see shiny wooden floors throughout the living room and dining room. Everything seemed to be organized and untouched. "Wow, you're really clean Austin!"

He burst into laughs. "Ally, I'm almost never home! I really don't touch my living room or dining room much." Austin walked towards what seemed to be the kitchen. "Here is where I hope you'll cook for me sometime." The wink he sent to Ally had her blushing incredibly.

"I'll think about that." Her teasing voice entertained the blond and made him smile in amusement.

The couple walked onto a hallway with three doors in sight. "This first one," Austin opened the door, "is my room. You can knock if you need anything." Both of them tried to hold in their laughter as they saw clothes scattered on the bed and carpeted floor. "This second door leads to your temporary room. You have a bed, closet, night stand, and some of my instruments."

Ally had her mouth agape. "You play?"

Austin smirked, "You could say I'm a rockstar."

She rolled her eyes and entered the room, leaving her duffle bag and suitcase. Observing the furniture around, she stumbled on a frame of a family. "Is this you?!" She pointed at a small boy with blond hair.

"Allyyyyy," he pulled her finger away from the frame, "Don't look at that."

"Austinnn," she mocked, "I'm sleeping here so I might as well absorb my surroundings." Ally looked to the frame and saw a mother and father, and a small girl. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"Can we talk about that later? We haven't slept at all." Austin yawned and rubbed his eyes like a little boy. Ally couldn't help but find it adorable. "I'm gonna head to bed. If you want, take a shower or grab anything from the refrigerator."

"Alright. Thanks, Officer Moon. I'll forever be in gratitude to you." She bowed like a medieval princess and earned a chuckle. "Now, go to sleep you big bum." Ally waved at him and then proceeded to escort him out. She grabbed Austin's home phone and dialed her grandmother's number. "Hey, Grandma! Is everything alright?"

On the other line, Ally's grandma muttered, "Child, I've been wondering where you've been! Did you sleep with a man?" Her old voice sounded amused and annoyed simultaneously.

"Nana! Don't say that!" The young woman rolled her eyes, "I got arrested for my dad's whereabouts. You haven't heard from him either, right?"

The older woman chuckled, "Sweetie, I haven't talked to your father since last summer. He mentioned something about going to meet with your mother.."

Ally rolled her eyes and smacked her head, "Grandma! And you decide to tell me this now? I wonder where he was going to for the past year. Everyone is looking for him and I don't have a trace. I also need to tell you, Nana, I can't go back home." Her voice became a mere whisper. The voice she loved to use so much failed her, as sadness washed over her.

"Heavens, why?"

"I tried this morning. Your neighbor, Elliot, tried to kidnap me."

"Lord, are you alright? And I know wherever you are hiding right now is a good place. Just please keep in touch with me."

"Nana, I'd never leave you! I'm alright now but I need to rest. I love you." Ally hung up the phone and sat on the edge of her new bed. Frustration built up in her chest and she couldn't help but cry. She began to think that the past twenty-four hours were filled with tears that couldn't be retained anymore. These were tears she was accumulating for 4 years since she lost most contact with her parents. Now she simply had to aid the country to find her convict of a dad. Little did the brunette know, Austin heard her entire conversation through the other landline.

"I don't know what to do," Austin spoke. He sat on the edge of his bed wondering how he can help the beauty next dorm.

-.-.-.-.-.

Loud cellos and violins began to play from Ally's phone. Her alarm of classical music awakened her around one in the afternoon when she saw sunshine seeping through her yellow curtains. Everything was quiet and calm, something Ally hadn't experienced since yesterday.

"Time to go take a shower!" She jumped from her bed and searched her luggage to find a clean skater dress and a cardigan. With sandals in her hand, she tiptoed to the bathroom. Not making a peep, she shut the door and turned on the water faucet of the tub. Stepping into the lukewarm water, her muscles relaxed. She began to sing, "I got an unbreakable smile!"

Austin soon woke up as well, wearing nothing but basketball shorts and his earphones. Immediately he walked to the bathroom to pee. As he opened the door, listening to Green Day, he failed to notice Ally was taking a shower.

"Austin! Hello? I'm taking a shower!" Ally shouted with all her might until Austin finally heard her. It was too late for her, because he had already done his business without even taking his shorts off.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot I don't live alone anymore!" Austin tried to look at her face but ended up looking at her silhouette from the curtain.

"Stop looking at me!" Ally's face was dripping wet and her cheeks were still noticeably red.

"I'm sorry! I'm leaving!" The blondie ran out of the bathroom and into his room. As soon as the adrenaline died down, he grinned like the cheshire cat. Dez' words came to his mind when he realized how much fun he was having with Ally. This mental connection he made inspired him to get closer to Ally. Maybe she was the solution he needed for his problems.

"Austin, I'm dressed and ready to beat you up!" The petite brunette stormed out of the bathroom and knocked his bedroom door.

When he opened the door, Ally couldn't help but flicker her eyes from Austin's face to his toned chest and arms. "Uh..."

He smirked and crossed his arms, causing them to flex. "You okay, Als?"

She gulped from intimidation and looked at his eyes with question, "You're acting much more playfully than when you interrogated me, _Officer_ Moon." Ally faked an angry expression and crossed her arms.

"Someone's feistier than I thought!" Austin's smirk still remained. "Do you want to be my prisoner again? Because we can surely make arrangements."

Ally didn't realize if there was innuendo in that statement and proceeded to ask, "Is that a threat?"

Officer Moon couldn't help but enjoy their bickering. "Maybe. Be careful, I may get my handcuffs." His eyes had a mischievous glint as he spoke.

At that point Ally finally realized the double meaning of Austin's words. Once more, her face became as red as a cherry tomato. "Shut up. Let's go eat cause' I'm hungry. What do you have in the fridge?"

With those three sentences, Austin couldn't contain his excitement of having a new roommate. On the other hand, he was worried that whatever happened with her father determined their fate.

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Can I just say you are all SO INCREDIBLY SUPPORTIVE.**

 **Response to J and Guest #2: here's your update! I hope you enjoy it. And thanks so much for reading.**

 **Response to Auslly0731 and Guest #1: Thanks! You guys should let me know any ideas you want to add to the story.**

 **LoveShipper: I know, sweet Ally seems innocent to it all. Is she really innocent though? No one knows for sure ;)**

 **Guest #3: I LOVE YA. Thank you for appreciating Ally's little qualities like her enthusiasm! You'll definitely see more of that and other aspects of her. :***

 **Another thing I wanted to add is that I did get inspired partially by another fanfic that had Ally stay at Austin's house but I believe it was for different legal reasons (or protective ones?)**

 **Question: Is it possible to be completely different from your parents? This will be a question that is connected to Austin and Ally.**


	3. Shop and Drop

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Only the plot and storyline. I wish I owned Austin and Ally so it wouldn't end!**

"Come on, pretty please?"

"No!" Austin strolled from the kitchen to the living room. It's been three days since Ally moved in the house, and the effects were settling in. The roommates currently discussed a very important matter.

"All I'm saying is, you could use a different type of soap! Why can't I buy vanilla scented hand wash?"

"But I don't want to smell girly. I want to smell like a man," he whined.

Ally rolled her eyes and scoffed, "That's sexist. A man and a woman don't have a smell that defines them. They're either clean, or dirty." She seemed annoyed but deep inside, she enjoyed discussing things with Austin. They're bickering made her happy.

In return, the blond officer offered Ally chances to bicker. "Fine, you're right! Now, can we go watch that movie that's about to start? _The Pink Panther_ is one of my _favorite_ movies!" Austin leaped over the couch and sat down. He snatched the remote control from the coffee table and anxiously found the movie channel.

Ally, on the other hand, leisurely walked to the couch in her sweatpants and t-shirt. She had popcorn and two drinks. "Oh! I love this movie!" She pointed to the TV like an enthusiastic little girl.

Austin was admiring her from inches away.

"By the way, Austin, I wanted to ask you something..." There was an uncertainty in the air that scared Ally. Her hand flew to her hair and she began to chew the strands. Hesitantly she asked, "Would it be okay if I invited my friend Trish over?"

"Why does that name seem familiar?" Austin questioned throwing some popcorn in his mouth.

"Well she kinda was my-" Ally muttered.

"She was your what, Als? Girlfriend?" Austin asked, curious.

Ally's eyes widened. "With all due respect, I don't bat for _that_ side of the fence. _Secondly_ , she was my cell guard."

Moon scratched the back of his neck and pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, Als, but I don't think it's a good idea. Her job can be taken away if people think she's friends with the traitor's daughter." His last words slipped out one by one, he noticed what he said could be taken as offensive.

Dawson's face blanked in hurt and shock. Tears built up in her eyes and as a result, Ally locked herself in her bedroom.

Austin also ran after her, but the door was already shut. "Come on, Als! I didn't mean to offend you! It's just that our jobs are at risk!" To his surprise and relief, the door opened up a bit.

The petite young woman's face appeared slightly at the opening. "Your job is at risk, _too_?" Her voice was drowned with sadness. Ally shut the door again.

"I didn't mean to tell you, but one of the police officers at the station yelled at me. Trent said taking you in was a bad idea." Austin winced as he said this, "I kinda yelled at him back telling him none of my issues were his business."

Silence. Ally didn't answer. Instead, there was a sound of guitar strums coming from inside.

Moon was tired of being away from his roommate and decided to get into the room the only other way he knew...

Through the _window_.

"Fine, Als. I guess I'll let you have your space." He immediately raced outside (with his keys) and stood outside Ally's window. Austin grabbed a few pebbles from the ground and began to throw them, one by one.

Ally's face got closer to the window. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion until she saw the tall blond imitate a medieval fairy tale story. Her sad eyes became amused.

"Allyson, Allyson, let down your hair." Austin spoke teasingly, and laughed as he said the ridiculous phrase.

Dawson giggled and half-smiled at Austin. She couldn't believe the extremes this man made to keep her content. Her fragile hands lifted the window. "Alright. You have to get through the window."

Austin climbed through with his ripped jean, vans and white t-shirt in tact. He stood proudly in the room. "I am here to save you from Mother Gothel!"

Ally giggled until she recalled why she was upset in the first place. "Austin, I can't have any friends now. No one wants to be seen with a convict's daughter. I'm gonna die alone."

"Ally! I know I'm an officer who interrogated you, but I'm human first. I'm here for you, and after a few days, I know you're an incredible person who doesn't deserve isolation. If having Trish come makes you feel better, we'll totally invite her."

"You sure? I don't want anyone to lose their jobs because of me."

Austin sat on Ally's bed and patted the space next to him.

Ally sat down and observed him closely. She couldn't quite comprehend how Austin could be so nice to her. "You've done too much for me."

Moon pointed at the frame of his family on the wall. "You see my old man right there?" Ally nodded. "He was a police officer. My grandfather was also a police officer. Ever since I was little, my dream was to be an officer that saved everyone from danger. Superheroes were very similar to policemen in my eyes." Austin looked back at Ally. "However, my dad told me that being an officer is just a title. Being a human being is your job. Take care of everyone as if they were your family. Bringing you in might have been a risk, but it was worth it to have you safe."

Ally's cheeks were a rosy pink. Austin's words touched her profoundly."Well, in my eyes your a hero. Thank you so much." She kissed Austin's cheek and left him flabbergasted.

He tried to hide how that movement affected him, "Y-yeah no problem because I'm here to help uh, you of course!" He took a deep breath and said, "Let me give Trish a call."

-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Ally! How are you locked up in this joint?" Trish smirked and playfully hit Austin in the arm.

"I couldn't be anywhere better." Ally threw a smile at Austin. "Anyways, you want to go bowling?

Trish laughed. "Als, if there's one thing you need to know about me, I'm a mall girl!" She pointed at her designer shoes and purse. "We're having some mall time. Plus, you could use some new outfits."

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Austin do you wanna come?"

Austin and Trish looked at the petite woman with wide eyes. They looked like they just saw a woman give birth.

"Uh, Ally, when girls go shopping, guys usually don't come along."

Ally flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not used to shopping! So uh, let's go!" She grabbed a spare key to her new home and her wallet. "Bye Austin!"

The blond and the short latina woman gave each other an amused look. "Thanks for saving me, Trish." He fist-bumped her. Trish nodded. "The girl needs to live a little."

Austin looked through the window and saw Ally waiting outside, looking at the gardens and houses of the neighbors. He turned back to Trish with a worried expression, "Please have an eye on her. She's a good person but be aware if she suddenly shows a sign of working with her father."

Trish frowned. "You don't trust her? I know I don't have seniority like you, but she seems like an honest person."

-.-.-.-.-.

" _And I say hey, hey, hey, hey! Living life with renegades._ "

"So Ally, how's it like to live with an important police officer?" Trish again with a playful grin. She was driving a light blue kia, leading them both to the nearest shopping center.

"I mean, at first it did feel really weird since he's the cop who interrogated me and all, but he's super nice to me. And who can complain having a handsome officer as a roommate?"

Ally didn't realize what she said until she said it. "I mean, he's super nice!"

"You have a crush on Austin Moon!" Trish squealed in excitement. "Have you seen him shirtless? I'm pretty sure he has abs of steel and arms of Hercules."

"I don't have a," Ally sighed. "Fine! I have a crush on my interrogating officer. Sue me." The brunette twisted her bracelets and played with them. "It doesn't matter. He probably won't trust a convict's daughter." Her mind played back all the nice moments they had so far. "He probably sees me like a little sister."

Trish cackled. "I don't think brothers check their sisters out! But um, you should see if he trusts you. Relationships always need trust." The latina remembered what he told her before they drove.

Once the two arrived to the grand mall, Trish pushed Ally to her favorite stores and outlets. Her goal was to make Ally a valley girl, and dress her up in the most revealing outfits to grab Austin's attention. They were currently in Forever 21, when Ally tried on a sheer and short dress.

"Um, I think I could see everything that's _supposed_ to be covered."

"That's the point! Give the man what he wants!" Trish sounded powerful, but her statement was degrading itself.

"Trish, we should feel comfortable too! And whatever _we_ feel sexy in _makes_ us sexy. _Not_ the tightest and most see-through dress. I'm taking this off and picking my own outfit." Ally strutted back into the dressing room with new clothes in hand. Her statement left Trish wondering if she should rethink her choices in life.

About four minutes later, Ally came out with burgundy skinny jeans, black pumps and a black leather jacket with a top underneath. "I feel amazing!"

"You look amazing! Now come Emma Watson, let's go to another store." Trish smirked.

Ally crossed her arms and smugly said, "If it's about what I said earlier, then it is a compliment." She laughed and sat next to Trish. "But in all honesty, you deserve to wear what you want Trish. You make your own choices in life." Both of them knew what Ally said had a double meaning.

Ally didn't miss the attitude Officer Trent gave her the day she was arrested. Trish looked terrified but she stood taking every spit and word the man threw. Ally knew Trish didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"Sometimes, you have to know that people are in charge of what you do. And sometimes, you can't always be independent without getting scolded." Trish couldn't look at Ally in the eyes without wanting to tear up. There was a story behind this feisty girl.

"Touché. Now, you need to keep teaching me how to be a valley girl! Let's go!" Ally ran to change back into her comfortable summer dress.

-.-.-.-.-.

Austin sat comfortably on his couch in nothing but gym shorts. He enjoyed drinking some coffee while watching TV, something he didn't do in a while. Lately, his police squad didn't need him to work. They allowed him to have a small vacation until he was needed.

" _Tonight, we are presenting When In Rome! Stay tuned._ "

The blond hadn't felt so relaxed since he was in high school. Back then, all he had to worry about was grades, girls, and hockey. After years passed, his life had become simply work. Although he had to admit, he was missing a brunette. Thinking about her, a smile adorned his face. Ally had managed to open him up like a can. She listened to him pour his past out. They talked about things that mattered and she was _beautiful_. He couldn't help but be attracted to how smart, inspirational, and down-to-earth she was. Her demands were amusing to hear with that voice of her's. Austin could probably bet that he'd recognize her voice in a heartbeat.

There were things about her that worried him, nonetheless. Sure, he pondered about asking her out and kissing her or even wrapping his arms around her waist while she made breakfast. Three questions kept running through his head that stopped him from doing any of that. First, what if she lied to him? Second, what if she's too innocent to handle him?

 _Get your head out of the gutter_. Of course, it's not that he's a deprived sociopath.

His past and his present involves killers and drug dealers that are _too_ impure for her. Every crime that he partakes in leaves him scarred even more. Lastly, what if he breaks her heart? Austin Monica Moon has never been in a serious relationship. He's not sure if he would be a good boyfriend to her. He's not even sure if one day he might get killed _himself_!

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing cellphone next to him. "Hello?"

"Buddy! What's up! You haven't called me since the arrest of Dawson's daughter. What happened?"

"Uh, yeah we have alot to catch up on. Wanna meet at Johnny Rockets?" Austin shook his head.

"Woah! _You_ want to go somewhere? Let's go! Shall we meet in 15 minutes?"

"Sure! You're paying for me though." The blond playfully told him.

"Anything for my blond best friend!"

-.-.-.-.-.

 _Twenty-hours_

Austin walked into the diner and immediately saw his red-headed partner stuffing his mouth with fries. "Dez! Whaddup?"

Dez grinned at him and observed intensely. "There's something different about you? Are you with a girl?"

"Eh, kinda?"

Austin began to explain everything to Dez, who was beyond excited to meet the brunette who rocked Austin's world. It was obvious the blind was attracted to Ally, simply by the way he spoke about her.

"She's really cute and funny. But like, a stupid funny. The type of funny that makes you wanna make fun of her and hug her."

"Man, it seems like you really love her. I _have_ to see her!"

"Relax... I texted her friend, Trish, and told them to come over here. They went to the mall." Austin chuckled as he chewed on a fry. He looked around the diner and saw a few families enjoy milkshakes happily. The warm vibes around him made him feel all fuzzy inside.

"Hey Austin!" The two shoppers entered the diner with a few bags in their hands. Trish fist-bumped the blonde while Ally went to give him a bear hug.

"Dez, meet guard Trish de la Rosa and Ally Dawson."

Dez bowed humorously. "Greetings! It's awesome to meet you gals. Especially you, Ally, who I hear is living with my best friend."

Ally laughed, "Unfortunately." She winked at Austin.

Austin's eyes became saucers and he turned to Trish. "What did you teach her?" He tried to whisper but it was audible.

"Trish taught me to be more flirty." Ally laughed, "I can't wink for my life. I was playing with you, Monica."

Dez's mouth hung open. "Monica! You already told her your middle name! You didn't tell me your middle name until _three months_ after we started to hang out!" He looked at Ally with a smirk. "You're privileged."

The four friends ate comfortably in the booth while talking about funny personal experiences. Ally was beyond ecstatic to have these people to talk with. She was used to having her grandma to rely on, but now she had three more friends to count. Austin sat next to her, keeping their knees in touch. Her mind wandered about, thinking about him maybe liking her. Was it even possible?

"So Ally, do you have any special person?" Dez asked. His eyes flickered to Austin knowingly, but he looked at her with a smile.

"Um, no one, really. I've never had a boyfriend."

"What?!" Trish and Dez shouted. They were astounded.

Ally stuttered, embarrassed, "I- uh, never connected with anyone. I've dated! Never had a boyfriend though." She twirled her golden hair nervously.

In a matter of seconds, things became unbelievable.

Shots fired in from outside. The window glass near the group shattered, making everyone lie on the ground. Austin and Dez immediately alerted their squad. Trish and Ally wondered why someone tried to shoot them. No one realized that the shots fired symbolized a battle had begun.

-.-.-.-.-.

 **I'm sorry I'm so late! I was stuck on this chapter but I finally got the ball rolling. This story is blowing my mind and I hope it blows your's as well! Haha**

 **For LoveShipper: I'm just messing with ya ;) Ally is innocent but there are many who don't believe it. Keep reading to find out!**

 **For Guest #4: Aw! Why did you leave the fandom? I'm so sad the show is ending I wanna cry :( but at least we'll have the reruns! Thanks for reading cause you're the reason I'm writing!**

 **For Guest #5: Your comment means A LOTTTTTT to me! Haha :D love ya!**

 **For katebemwah: another day, another slay ;) thanks lovely! Keep reading**

 **For Guest #6: I'll try to update quicker!**

 **BTW, y'all should check out another fanfic writer who is AMAZING. She is maddiegirl56 and her stories are freakin' awesome! Check her outttt**

 **Question: Who do you think the shots were fired at? Will Austin trust Ally? Why does Officer Trent appear once in a while?**

 **xoxoxo**


	4. Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Read on!**

 _"Breaking news for locals near the Capital: there have been shots fired in Johnny Rockets. Reporters say two police officers and the infamous Allyson Dawson were there. Questions are yet to be answered."_

Blue and red lights circulated around the diner from the squad cars. Policemen entered the eating place examining the shattered glass and people inside. Thankfully, no one was hurt. However, everyone was aware that the bullets were aimed at someone.

Officer Moon was being interrogated along with Officer Wade. "I don't recall seeing anything suspicious. Although, the street was empty at the time of the shooting. I think they were fired from a black vehicle." Austin was deep in thought about who the shots were aimed at. He knew Dez and himself weren't wanted dead. He barely knew Trish enough to know what her past was. The only other person that was wanted dead was Ally. The thought of Ally dying right in front of him scared the daylights out of the blond.

"Thank you, Officer Moon. I've been informed that the bullets were shot from a glock pistol. We have suspicion that the culprit is most likely part of a gang shooting randomly in the air. Don't worry about the incident anymore."

Austin furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. If a gang was shooting bullets in the air, why would it land horizontally into the restaurant? There was something making him uneasy inside. After the questioning officer left, Trish and Ally reunited with the two guys.

"Um, can we head home, Austin? I'm afraid those bullets didn't succeed in killing me... Which is what someone wanted." Ally put a hand to Austin's arm and rested her head on it as well. The brunette's eyes were tired and sad. The light that usually came from her was gone and replaced with clouds of gray.

Austin noticed this and put an arm around Ally. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, let's go." His attention turned towards Dez and Trish. "Can you do me a favor buddy, and make sure Trish arrives home safely?"

The tall, red-head nodded with a small smile. "Sure thing, Golden Toes." He bent down a bit and looked at Ally. "Feel better, alright Ally? I need you to keep Austin in tip-top shape." Dez was aware that Austin and Ally had formed an incredible bond in a short matter of time. She was changing him for the better.

-.-.-.-.-.

Moon drove in silence with a sleeping Ally next to him. Once they arrived to his house, he carried her carefully inside. She wore a pair of comfortable jeans and a sweater, so he decided to just tuck her in. He then sat down on the chair nearby, not wanting to leave her side. His gut feeling told him to stay to protect her. Not only that, but there was a certain nightmare Austin had that didn't let him rest.

 _He was running through the living room heading to Ally's room. He kept hearing a scream that made his ears bleed. When he arrived, he saw Ally in a pool of her own blood. Her beautiful and innocent face was covered in streaks of red. Bullet wounds were on her chest. The window was open and the culprit was gone._

"A-Austin?" Ally squinted to verify the figure of the person next to her. As seconds past by, she could see his facial features. "Are you crying?" She noticed his eyes were puffy and sweat accumulated on his forehead.

"Ally, never mind me. Are you okay?" Austin leaned to the young woman in bed. He touched her forearm. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Ally rubbed her eyes. "If this is about what happened a few hours ago, don't worry about it." She held his hand and soothingly caressed it to keep him calm. "Do you want to talk about something?" Her eyes looked at him knowingly. Ally was aware that he wanted to share something.

"I just had a terrible dream that you were killed. I kinda have a bad experience with having people near me get hurt."

Ally looked at him, confused. "I don't think it's your fault, Austin. But if you want to talk about these bad experiences, you should definitely tell me."

He observed their intertwined hands and looked up at her, internally conflicted by whether or not he should tell her. "I had an older sister... Her name was Rydel."

Ally nodded. "She's the cute blonde in the frame."

Austin chuckled and agreed. "Her and I were best of friends. But when I turned 17 and she turned 19, she was kidnapped." Moon frowned and stared at the ground underneath him. "My dad, he felt guilty for the kidnapping. He entered a deep depression and blamed what happened to my sister at himself. The depression was so severe, it didn't let him concentrate on the job." Austin swallowed. "He was shot in the heart, while on duty."

Tears accumulated in Ally's eyes and she let them fall, one by one. She reached out to hug Austin from her bed and felt his tears fall on her neck. "I'm _so_ sorry. I'm sure there's still hope we'll find Rydel."

"The thing with you being chased and all, you're under _my_ protection. I can't let anything happen to you or I would probably die like my father... On duty." He ran a hand through his beach blond locks. In the dark, both of them stared at each other, trying to read each other's mind and heart. Austin leaned towards Ally and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. Ally felt Austin smile as his hands rested on her waist. "I hope that you always stay the hero you are."

Austin grinned. "So I'm guessing you'll be my partner?"

She laughed. "Is this your way of asking me to become your girlfriend?"

He nodded and pressed his lips against her's once more. "Will you be my girlfriend, Ally Elizabeth Dawson?"

"I'd be the happiest girl out there." She bit her lip and smiled. "Can we get some sleep now? It's three in the morning."

-.-.-.-.-.

Austin woke up in the morning to find Ally's bed empty. His initial reaction was to freak out and search around the house. "Oh my God! Ally, where are you?" He ran to the kitchen to find her in a loose lilac romper, cooking some scrambled eggs and toast.

"Hey, Officer Moon! Morning!" She smirked and signaled him to come near her. As soon as he got a few inches closer, she kissed him with all force.

He stood there, breathless. "I could get used to this." Austin wrapped his arms from behind her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "How'd you sleep?"

"Couldn't have been better." She grinned as she stirred some of the eggs. "What are we gonna do today?"

Austin turned to face her. "Well," he dragged on, "I was thinking we go on a date since that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and nudged her. Once Ally finished cooking, the couple sat down in the living room couch. They talked for hours without interruption, enjoying each other's company. The entire morning was filled with movies, jokes, and kisses here and there.

"Als, wanna go on a picnic date at the park?" Austin suggested what he thought would be most romantic. His goal was to blow Ally away with something as special as she was. Back in high school, he was known as the player. Every girl begged him to take her out. Now that he has matured a bit, he knows he needs someone like Ally to accompany him in his journeys.

"That sounds lovely, Golden Toes." Ally giggled. "What time do you want to go?"

"How does 8 sound?"

"8 o'clock. Washington Park. Be there or be square." The petite brunette kissed Austin's cheek and ran off into her room.

Ally was so content right now, she didn't give much mind to the shooting that happened previously. She decided to talk to her grandma to tell her all about the latest events.

"Hello, grandma?"

"Oh, hi dear! How are you? How is that Austin Moon?"

Ally blushed at the mention of his name. "Austin and I are doing great! And I need to tell you, him and I are together."

Her grandmother's voice raised with surprise, "Lovely! My granddaughter has fallen in romance. Tell me about him! All I know is that he thought you were working with your father."

Ally laughed awkwardly. "Uh yeah, that's over now. I think he _actually_ trusts me now! I'm so happy with him. At first, he was really sweet and respectful. Actually knowing him makes me love him even more."

There was a laugh at the end of her sentence. "Sweety, you love him _already_?"

Ally didn't realize what she said. Her words weren't some joke. She meant it. "Yeah, I guess I- I love Austin."

"I love you too, Ally."

"Um, Ally who was that?"

Ally's blood boiled and she stormed into Austin's room. She found him holding a house phone to his ear. Her finger hit the 'end' button. "Why are you spying on my conversation?! Did you _honestly_ think you couldn't trust me?"

Austin's face turned pale with fear. He had been checking on her calls just in case. Now that she found out, he was in big trouble. "I-I didn't mean to, I mean, I'm just making sure-"

"Making sure _what_? That I'm _not_ secretly working with my dad?! I can't believe you. I just found out I loved you. Now I'm pretty sure you don't." Ally stormed out with tears rolling on her face. She ran out the door and walked to the unknown.

Austin slapped his forehead with his hand. Immediately, he ran outside to check where she had gone, only to find out she took his car. "How am I going to find her now?" The blond wanted to tear his hair off, but he tried to keep his cool. His first idea was to call Trish.

"Hey Trish! Have you heard from Ally?"

"No, um, is everything alright?"

"Ally ran away and I don't know where!"

"You're such an idiot! She found out you were checking up on her, didn't she?" The attitude of the little latina radiated from a mile away.

"Well, last night we sorta kissed and we kinda became a couple. Then she called her grandma, confessed her love to me, and found out I was spying on her." Austin's head began to hurt. If something happened to his girlfriend, he would die.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really a smart officer or you just got lucky. Check her grandma's house and I'll check the mall. I'm gonna let Dez know that he should be on the lookout as well."

-.-.-.-.-.

Austin arrived at the salmon pink complex building. He searched for apartment 25 until he found the gold numbers in front of a door. He knocked as hard as he could.

"Hello dear! You must be Austin!" The old woman had brown curly hair, a pink nightgown, and some gladiator shoes. She smiled widely at the handsome cop while crossing her arms.

"Um, hi! You're Ally's grandma!"

"Please, call me Angela! My daughter is Ally's mother."

Austin nodded and could see where Ally got her smile from. "It's nice to meet you. Apart from talking to her this morning, have you seen her today?"

Angela nodded and laughed. "She ran so fast! I think she said something about heading to the Library. By the way, how are you treating her?" She became serious as soon as she finished speaking.

"I love her. But I have kinda been checking on her to see if she's communicating with her father. Have you heard from him lately?"

"Look dear, you need to trust her. Her parents aren't the best role models for love, but she knows how to love and she loves you a lot! Don't break her!" The elderly woman put a hand to Austin's shoulder. "I'm aware her father is in Virginia. I don't have a clue about what he's doing though."

Austin smiled. "I appreciate this, Angela. I will let you know as soon as I find Ally that she's okay."

-.-.-.-.-.

Austin walked in the Victorian-styled library close by. He admired the dozens of bookcases filled with stories, biographies and history. Checking each isle, he made sure he didn't miss his favorite brunette. The blond strolled through the romance isle, hoping to find his favorite tragedy, _Romeo and Juliet_. While searching for the book and the girl, he found there was barely a sound. As he turned around, his eyes landed upon two treasures: Ally and William Shakespeare.

"Ally!"

"Shhh!"

Austin rolled his eyes at the bookworms. "I'm so happy to see you!" He squeezed Ally with a hug.

She had a pout and frowned as he smiled. "Are you sure? Or are you just spying on me again?" Ally put the book back in the shelf and began to walk to the exit.

"Wait! Ally, don't take it the wrong way. I have a hard time trusting people. You're the one of the few people I trust." Austin scratched his neck and explained with full sincerity.

"I don't know. If we're going to be an item, you're going to need to trust me. Remember, I'm helping you find my dad." She reasoned with those doe eyes that made Austin want to kiss her silly.

"I'll do anything, Als. I need you in my life. We've spent a week together and I know you're special to me ever since I laid my eyes on you. I love you, Ally." Austin's hands crossed in plea towards the brunette. His eyes dilated in admiration of the beautiful woman in front of him. He's never begged for someone before, but _she_ was totally worth it.

Ally began to smile slowly but surely. She wrapped her arms once again around his neck and gave Austin a passionate kiss. It seemed like they were kissing for hours until she let go. "I love you, too. Although, I have a question." She crossed her arms and put a finger to her chin. "How'd you find me here?"

His grin stretched wider than before. "I asked your grandma in person. Angela is really nice!" They both laughed. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to call her, Trish and Dez. _Also_ , we need to get ready for that date."

-.-.-.-.-.

 _Twenty-hours_

Ally walked out her room in red wedges, floral dress, and a red cardigan. Her hair was curled and her makeup was done naturally. "Austin! Are you ready?" She walked inside his room to find a shirtless Austin getting ready. "Wow."

He smirked and flexed his arms. "Now that we're dating, you got all of this."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Get ready, hot stuff."

Austin dragged Ally by her wrist and hugged her. "I got all of this." His breath tickled her ear and she blushed.

"You make it really hard to leave don't you?" She broke apart and put a hand to her hip. "Put on your white shirt and blazer."

"Alright, Als." Austin dragged her name out. "We have a long night ahead."

-.-.-.-.-.

The couple sat on a patch of grass near the water fountain of the park. Tulips and roses surrounded them, creating the perfect atmosphere for a romantic date. A few other couples surrounded them, but none were compared to Austin and Ally. While the other couples seemed bored and quiet, the blond and the brunette laughed and chatted.

"Wait, you tripped in front of the whole school?! That has to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever heard!" Austin laughed at Ally's experience.

"You say that because you were cool back then. Now you're a boring cop." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

Austin began to tickle her sides and they both ended up falling on the checkered blanket. He observed how beautiful she looked with her hair spread out around her face. They leaned in and connected their lips.

The kiss lasted for seconds and soon Austin and Ally were getting _too_ comfortable. Ally realized this when she felt the urge take Moon's shirt off. "Um, I love you Austin, but I don't think we should go that far yet."

Austin chuckled and nodded. "If that makes you happy, Ally, I totally respect that. We're together for love, not for benefits." His hand intertwined with hers. "Although I can't say that I _haven't_ looked at your curves."

She blushed and playfully punched his arms. While she sat up and ate another potato chip from their basket, she noticed a notification on Austin's phone. "I think Dez texted you."

 _Dez: Hey lover boy! ;) Come to the station asap. Officer Trent from station 10 needs you to send him something._

Austin rolled his eyes. "Stupid Trent. He needs me to send him something." He stood up and put out his hand for Ally.

She grabbed it and stood up as well. "It's fine, Austin! I get to see you everyday and that's enough for me." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.

As soon as the love birds entered the station, all eyes laid upon them. Most officers smirked at Austin while some sent him nasty glares. Ally felt intimidated by the judgement in everyone's eyes. They tried to ignore everyone and continued walking to Officer Moon's office.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your image, Austin." Ally frowned and tucked in her bangs behind her ear. She quickly entered his office without receiving another questioning look.

"Don't worry, Als. None of their stupidity is your fault. You're innocent. They shouldn't associate you with trouble." Austin looked deeply in her eyes and calmed her down. "Dez will come and probably tease a few of the judgmental douches out there."

As if on cue, Dez and Trish entered the room laughing their heads off.

"Trish, you're hilarious!"

The feisty latina snapped. "You know it!" She glanced at Austin and Ally's direction. "Oh hey couple of the year! How are y'all?"

Dez grinned and nudged them. "I'm so happy for you two!" He turned to Austin. "Here's the fax that Trent needs. I find it really stupid though. He needs you to send him copies of our security guards." The red head shrugged and handed the papers to the blond.

"Eh, I'll do this at home. Why don't we head to my place, eat, and then send it?" Austin smiled.

"Yes! I need to eat some microwave chicken nuggets!" Dez high-fived Austin.

The four of them walked out to the parking lot and continued to talk. They gathered behind Austin's car to discuss if they should order Chinese or Pizza.

"I want pizza! Please?" Ally pouted and faced Austin.

He groaned. "You know that I can't resist your pout." Austin rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright."

"I'm okay with it! As long as I have my chicken-"

 _Shot_.

Dez dropped to the ground, right in front of Ally's feet. She screamed in horror and bent down to check on him. "Dez?! Are you alright?"

Austin and Trish huddled over the red head who was bleeding from his chest. They all began to tear up and question what just occurred.

Dez muttered, "Black car. Tr-"

He closed his eyes and didn't finish his sentence. Austin held him with a tight grip shouting, "Speak to me buddy! I need you to answer! We need you to live!"

Trish cried on Ally's shoulder and sobbed loudly. "He's dead!"

Ally cried and sobbed as well. Her hand flew to Austin's shoulder. "A-Austin, h-he's dead. W-We cant do anything, anything about it."

The blond cried quietly with his face dug into Dez's shoulder. "A-Als, call the police."

-.-.-.-.-.

 **I'm sorry. That was so hard to write. You guys are gonna hate me forever but what's done is done. This story might be romance but the plot is not over. There's more obstacles to overcome and problems to be solved.**

 **Question: Who do you think is shooting these bullets? Where is Lester Dawson? Is anyone curious about where Penny is?**

 **For Keke3011: Thanks so much! Let me know any requests and ideas you have!**

 **For xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx: Thanks for your awesome sauce review! And keep reading ;) you got a good idea going on about who the shots are towards**

 **For katebemwah: Trish and Dez :( I'm sorry... I think it could've happened if it weren't for the stupid shooter.**

 **For LoveShipper: I KNOW THE MEDIEVAL PRINCESS THING WAS MY FAV. Love ya 3**

 **My last update wasn't so great but I hope this one keeps you on the edge of your seat! Review what you want to see and what I could improve on!**


	5. Black and Gold

**I'm so sorry y'all. Please accept my apology in this update form. It's gonna be a sad update at first, but it will get better. I promise. I left you guys on such a sad note that I have to lift it up somehow.**

 **Another thing! I'm going to post an Auslly one shot soon so be on the look out!**

 **Lately I've been watching this new show called the Miraculous Ladybug. PLEASE WATCH. It's amazinggggg.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize.**

-.-.-.-.-.

 _"Breaking News: There has been another shooting at the Police Station Downtown that left one officer fatally wounded. The policeman was named Dez Wade, and he had served in the unit for several years. A memorial will be held in his honor this afternoon. More details to come."_

It was four in the afternoon and a group of three hundred people gathered around to commemorate the life of Officer Wade. His family members and friends sat in the front with tears streaming down their faces and sad hearts. A bright photograph of a young Dez stood on a marble table. The table was at the front of the large seating hall, facing the crowd of hollow people. Their dark clothing cast a shadow along the room, and nothing seemed to smile except Dez's picture.

Ally walked inside the hall linking arms with Austin and Trish. She wore a black dress, a navy blazer and black heels. In her conscious, she wanted to look presentable as to represent herself as the dead officer's friend. The doe eyes that usually shined from her face were clouded with sadness and fear. All three of them witnessed the murder at first hand.

"I'm happy a lot of people made it." Austin squeezed Ally's hand and gave her a slight smile. "Dez would've been super happy that he was so popular."

Trish gave Austin and Ally a sideways smile. "Even though I didn't know him much, I have to admit, I was hoping we could've talked more."

"Oh, Trish!" Ally threw herself into Trish's arms and began to tear up.

Trish's navy blue dress received tugs and pulls from Ally's trembling fingers. "Als, you'll be fine. Dez wouldn't want to see you destroy yourself like this." She began to tear up again, matching Ally's weeps.

Austin took off his blazer and wrapped it around Trish's bare arms. He folded his sleeves up and checked his watch. The blonde recalled that he was needed to say some words about his red headed friend. "Girls, the memorial is about to start." His attention focused on to Ally. He gently held her arms and grasped her firmly. She looked up at him with bloodshot pupils. "I need you to be strong."

The brunette nodded and another tear rolled down her red cheek. "You're right. Let's go."

As they headed to their seats in the front row, they met Dez's family. His father, with a very similar air, gave a sad smile to everyone. His mother, wiping her tears and removing her glasses, gave each of the trio an immense hug filled with broken emotions. Lastly, Ally and Trish met Didi- Dez's younger sister. The red-headed woman squeezed each of them with hugs and thanked them numerous times.

Austin decided that it was the right time to begin the ceremony. He reluctantly walked to the front, with a frown he arrived to the podium. "Welcome. From the depths of my heart, I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who came to this commemorating event. Just to be clear, we will not only share Dez Wade's legacy, but also how he has helped us all."

Murmurs of agreement were heard around the hall. Ally gave Austin a small thumbs up, and in return he smiled.

"Dez Wade was a young boy who wanted to help everyone around him. When I met him at the age of five years old, we would pretend to be policemen saving damsels in distress. Afterwards, we would run into his kitchen and eat with his wonderful family." Austin glanced at Dez's parents and nodded. "Unlike me, Dez helped his parents with the dishes and chores."

Small laughter filled the darkest corners of the room. Trish whispered to Ally, "He's doing a great job."

"Fast forward to his teenage years, he focused on his schoolwork and sports. Although he was well acquainted with the ladies, he looked at his priorities first instead of the dates and parties. I could personally add that he would lookout for my behalf as well." Austin paused. "He helped me find my happiness, and I'm glad to say that I was very happy when I was with him." His voice slightly cracked. "His perseverance helped me meet the love of my life." Moon looked at Ally, who was blushing in between her tears. "He's captured criminals, helped the community, and gained love from so many."

The crowd in front of Austin weeped and murmured "amen".

"On that note, let me say this..." He looked far into the back of the room, where he was sure there were cameras. "Whoever has killed him, and is intending to kill others, I'd turn myself in. You're not contributing to anything by being a worthless murderer."

There was an every silence that gave Trish and Ally shivers. Once the memorial was finished, everyone began to approach Austin Moon and his friends. One of those people included Officer Trent.

The African-American male grinned at Austin and shook his hand. "Moon! Glad to see and hear you. I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sure this wasn't his time."

Ally's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She sensed there was something uneasy of the man.

Austin nodded and replied, "It really wasn't."

Trent turned to Trish and looked at her with a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow, De la Rosa."

The petite Latina glared at him with disgust. "Whatever."

Trent spun in a second with a nasty snarl. "What did you say? I didn't hear you clearly." He crossed his arms and stood a few inches from Trish's face.

"I said: okay." Her hands shook. She was frozen in fear.

Without a word, the officer left and quickly got a glance of Allyson Dawson in the corner. Ally didn't miss the smirk sent her way. "Goodbye." She dismissed the man with annoyance. Out of nowhere, a shot was heard outside the building. Every single person threw themselves to the ground for protection. Austin looked at Ally blankly. His frustration was reaching the point of making him mad.

Ally stood up and ran out of the hall. She couldn't help but continue to sob and she ran to Austin's car. Thankfully, there was no one in sight. The car was parked behind an abandoned warehouse.

That's when she saw the unbelievable.

Her mom was outside the vehicle.

"Mom! What on Earth are you doing here?" Ally whispered. She gently held her mother and searched for an answer.

"Ally, there is no time. You've been kept in the dark but now, you need to know what's happening. I don't care who you bring, but please, meet me right here tomorrow morning. There's so much to tell." Her mom's eyes seemed exhausted. The brown hair that once sat on her head was accompanied by grays. Both Dawson's embraced each other in a hug.

Ally returned to the car and observed as her mom disappeared around the corner. Suddenly, Austin appeared and zoomed into the car. "What the hell were you thinking?! A second bullet was shot and I couldn't find you anywhere!" He ran his hand through his hair.

The petite brunette grabbed Austin's face and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Austin. But I'm not a baby. You need to learn that I also need to defend myself."

"Can you blame me?! My best friend was murdered and when I see you cry, it breaks my heart."

"I'm sure it does, cause it breaks me too. But there's only so much you could do."

Austin frowned. "I just don't know what to do. Not only was I busy looking for your dad, now everyone is searching for a shooter who's already murdered someone." His eyes were dark as they looked at Ally. "You're all I have to protect. And Trish too."

"Look Austin, Trish will be fine. Everyone will be fine when I get killed." The innocent Allyson Dawson spoke the darkest words. "That's what the shooter wants. He wants me dead. And he can have me dead."

Moon burned in rage. His voice raised immediately, "The fact that you're saying that makes me _furious_ , Allyson. My best friend in the world didn't die for _nothing_. He died to save your ass and that's the same thing I'll do. Don't you _ever_ say that _again_."

There was a silence inside the car that weighed on Ally's chest. Austin began to drive back home with an obvious anger radiating. A few minutes passed until Ally spoke. "I'm sorry."

Ally had never been scared of Austin except in that instant. She didn't mean to anger him. And the fact that she disrespected Dez made her feel like a garbage truck inside. "There was no reason I had to say that. Dez deserves my gratitude. Not my complaining." Her apology seemed to lift the anger into the air.

Austin sighed and glanced at Ally for a second. "I love you. I don't want you to die. I didn't lie when I said Dez helped me with you. He's the one who advised me to stay with you. When you want to die, I want to die."

"I'm stupid. And if anything, you're the person who should live forever. You have such a golden heart, nothing could shatter it." Ally smiled at the blond and held his hand. "By the way, I might just have something that'll help you find my dad."

-.-.-.-.-.

 _Six Hours_

"Sweetie, I'm so glad to see you." Ally's mom whispered softly with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Me too, mom. This is Officer Moon. He's my boyfriend." Ally signaled Austin to walkover and give Penny Dawson a respectful greeting.

"Penny, can you please tell us what you know?"

The three of them were crouched inside a closet that was used for janitorial purposes. The warehouse was very scary, even in the morning. The floors creaked and the sun that crept through the wooden boards created a creepy vibe.

"My husband has been wrongly accused. He's in hiding because there are people searching to kill him."

"You can be assured Penny, the police force won't murder your husband." Austin put his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and laughed with a sad tone. "There's an officer inside the Presinct nearby that is involved with the infamous anarchist group: PAIN." She fiddled with her fingers, very similar to her daughter.

"I don't understand, Penny. Those are the same accusations towards your ex-husband. What proof is there?" Austin scratched back of his neck.

"Look, Austin. I know my husband and I never got along. One thing I do know though, is that we had great communication. That's the reason we broke our relationship apart." The older woman looked at Ally's hurt expression. "Lester began to work closely with this officer. At first, it was little infractions that he would clear. Later on, he helped this officer cover mass infractions like kidnapping and robbery. It was too late for him to turn back. We had to split up to stay alive. It was another reason Ally was sent to live with her grandmother."

Ally's eyes were wide with realization. "Mom! Why didn't you ever tell me this?! I loved these last years despising you and dad!" She felt Austin's hands soothe her. They circled her back in small circles. "I just... I just missed you guys."

Penny's eyes glossed with tears. "Love, I don't want you killed. But this is why I'm telling you all this now. Before we could hide things like you being our daughter. That way, no one had a reason to follow you. After you were interrogated a month ago, everyone knew who you were. You're being hunted." The woman grasped her daughter's hands. "You need to find your father to tell you who this officer is. He'll give you the evidence you need. The only thing you'll have trouble with is finding him."

Austin snickered. "You're telling me." He sighed and put a hand to his temple. "Okay. How do we find him?"

"He's being protected by the Italian mafia."

Ally laughed loudly. "You've got to be freakin' kidding me! Mom! You're telling me we have to get through the Italian mafia to find dad?" Her long legs paced back and forth as she stood straight.

"Allyson Elizabeth Dawson! Don't you take your mother as a liar!" She scolded Ally with a strong voice. Then, she gave her attention to Austin. "My father knew some of the mafia from school. We have never been involved with the commercial of weapons or drugs." Penny glanced back at her daughter. "Tell them your full name. They will ask you questions about your father. It's your time to recall your memories. Those are the keys to finding Lester."

"Where will you be, mom?" Ally looked sincerely worried.

"I'll try to protect myself. You won't see me until you find your father. Until then, be careful, love."

-.-.-.-.-.

Austin packed a gym bag with sweatpants, jeans, shirts and hoodies. Ally packed a similar attire.

"Als, do you have the canned food, wallets, identifications and blankets?" Austin closed the trunk of his car and pulled out his shades.

"Yup! Everything is ready for this small road trip of life or death." Ally skipped from the front steps to the driveway. "Are you ready for the action?"

Austin smirked and snaked his arm around Ally's waist. His lips brushed her ear as he huskily said, "Are you?"

Ally rolled her eyes and smirked. "Are you ready to confront an army of mafia? I wasn't talking about the action you fetish about." Her hand travelled to his pectoral muscles and poked him.

"What fetish is that exactly?" He brushed his lips on her jaw. "You mean my attractions?"

Her breath hitched but she pushed him away. "Stop being so warm, Monica." She put a hand on his shoulder and then drew an invisible like from his pecs to his abs. "You're going to get burned."

"Bring it on." Austin's eyes sparkled like a mischievous child's and he hugged Ally. They entered the car on either side and prepared for a journey that would determine their future.

-.-.-.-.-.

"Okay, so the first hot spot for the mafia is located 2 miles from here. Apparently, it's located at a bowling alley." Ally pointed at the direction of the building. Meanwhile, Austin drove wherever he was told to. "The bowling alley is a common hang place for Leo Caprelli and his crew."

"With that information, do you think we'll be held at gun point?" Austin glanced at Ally, worried.

"Let's hope for the best! Maybe he's actually not that bad."

-.-.-.-.-.

Austin and Ally entered the worn out bowling alley and found few people throwing balls into pins. When they saw a group of armed guards at an isolated alley, it's safe to say they found their man.

Walking cautiously towards the mafia, Ally smiled to soften the hardened stares. "Hi! I'm Allyson Elizabeth Dawson." She looked at the shaved men with leather jackets. "I'm looking for Leo Caprelli?"

A bald man with gold chains and a bowling outfit appeared behind the wall of armed guards. He had a large scar on the left side of his face. Nonetheless, he grinned at the sight of Austin and Ally and spread his arms open. "Come here, Ally!"

Dawson's mouth was open as wide as it possibly can. "Leonardo? You're part of the mafia?" She walked to the man and hugged him like a grandfather and a granddaughter would.

Austin didn't know if he should be shocked, scared, or annoyed. A man of the mafia was hugging his innocent angel. "Um, Als, mind introducing me? Or at least letting me know how you know this man?"

 _Click_. A handful of guards held their guns at his head point.

"No! Please! He's with me. Don't worry." Ally scurried to pull Austin to her. "Moon, this is Leonardo Caprelli. I didn't remember him before, but he and my grandfather were really good friends. They would play cards while they babysat me." Her smile stretched far in remembrance.

Leo put a hand to Ally's shoulder. "I can't believe you remember! You were such a small little girl! You've grown so beautiful, my dear. Is this handsome fellow treating you right?" He crossed his arms.

Ally giggled. "He certainly is. I love him with all my heart." She rested her head on Austin's shoulder. Her hand rested on Moon's muscular arm.

"I'm very glad, my dear Allyson. Now for your question: what is your father's favorite color?"

Austin almost fell back in disbelief. "You're kidding right?! This is serious stuff and you're asking what the man's favorite color is?" He ran out of breath as he ranted.

Leo shook his head disapprovingly. "Well you know, if she gets it wrong I might just shoot you. Or her. Or both!"

Ally gasped. "Leo! That is so not like you." Her head shook in disagreement as well. "And anyways, his favorite color is gold."

Austin bit his lip in anxiety. Her response was what either killed him or let him live. He chanted, "Please be right." His head repeated this over and over again.

The old man grinned and nodded. "Right again. Go to this next location and continue until you find your gold." Leo winked at the couple and chuckled. He handed Ally a folded map with directions. "God bless you both. And remember, you can always play a little bowling with me when you'd like!"

They all waved goodbye with cheerful faces. As the duo turned away from the mafia, Austin whispered, "Why did your grandpa watch you with a man of the mafia?"

Ally shrugged and laughed, "Pretty cool, huh?"


	6. Hold It In

**Hi everybody. I know I've abandon you guys but lately I haven't had any inspiration. I was about to delete this story but I told myself to not give up. Although I do plan on finishing his story soon. The story is T for a reason so there will be a lot of depressing moments in the story (as you could already tell with the death and tears). Expect the unexpected. Please review! It's highly appreciated.**

 **BTW, I SAW R5 IN THE BEACON THEATRE AND IT WAS AMAZING. ROSS CAN YOU MARRY ME? XD XP**

 **Now, without further a due, proceed with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line**.

-.-.-

" _Making my way downtown, walking past, faces flash and I'm homebound_ ". Ally sang along to the radio while the strands of her hair danced in the wind. The car windows were rolled down and the music blast through the speakers.

Austin laughed and nudged humorously. "How far are we from our next stop?"

"Well, we're still in Virginia, but apparently we have to go up to Delaware. There's a city near the border where we'll find the next mafia leader." She tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and scanned the map in front of her. "I'm guessing will continue going up north."

The blond driver looked at Ally in confusion. "What do you mean? There are gonna be more stops?" His hand flew to the nape of his neck.

"I mean, it's not gonna be easy to find my dad. Plus, the top mafia leaders are probably in New Jersey or New York." She shrugged. Ally knew how to navigate her way through the states and felt confident she would arrive safely. However, she was aware that Austin wanted to go back. "Moon, if you don't want to continue with the trip, we could surely go back."

He shook his head furiously as she suggested that. "Are you kidding me? I've been looking for your dad! Besides, your life is in danger." His hand flew to Ally's and he squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm also spending time with my favorite girl."

Ally blushed and bit her lip to hold back a laugh. "You're too cheesy."

The couple looked out the window with intertwined hands, appreciating the moment. An hour ago, they were in the city. Now, they were near the forests and rivers that surrounded the state. Internally, they were thinking about how their future would be. Ally knew that something unexpected can come up. She also knew that there was a possibility that whoever wanted to kill her would succeed. On the bright side, if everything went well, she could expect an enjoyable future with Austin.

Then there was Austin's future. He wished that Dez was alive to be the best man at his wedding. Alas, after his death, he vowed he would continue to honor his best friend's name in the police force.

 _His wedding._

The blond grinned in disbelief as he was already contemplating on getting married. This epiphany that he could marry Ally made him warm and happy inside. His eyes flickered from the road to Ally and he couldn't help but want to marry her right now. Although, his brain told him to not rush things. Aware that Ally was no ordinary girl, he wanted to treat this relationship like no other.

Speaking of women in his life, he wondered what his mother was up to. Austin spoke to his mother once a month but with the latest events near the capital, he hasn't heard from her. The guilt ate him alive, even though a voice in his conscious said, "she's taken care of by her sisters and brothers". Another voice said, "you left her childless".

 _Rydel_.

What had happened to his sister? Deep inside he hoped she was alive. Then again, those probabilities are extremely low.

"Austin, are you okay? Your eyes are getting glossy." Ally frowned and put a hand to his cheek. She leaned towards Austin to examine him closely but he continued to drive without glancing at her. "There's something running through your mind."

"Als, do you think I'm a horrible person? I haven't called my mom in a month or two, I gave up on my missing sister, and I allowed my best friend to get killed."

The petite brunette took her hand off his face. She blatantly disagreed. "Of course not. You didn't allow Dez being killed. He was shot by someone." Her face turned to the view out the window.

Austin gulped. "What about my mom and sister?"

Ally sighed and looked at her hands. "I'm not really good at communicating with my parents. They've always been missing and I've never really been able to contact them. I suggest that you talk to your mom as soon as you can. You have her number, you know where she lives. Appreciate those little things." She gave him a small smile. "And about Rydel, it's not your fault either. She's been missing for years."

"If we solve this anarchy, would you mind helping me find my sister?" Austin seemed shy as he spoke.

"There's no other answer to that but: yes. I think we could establish that when it comes to each other, that there are no limits."

The sun set as the two lovers continued to drive. When it became night, Austin decided it would be safer to sleep at a hotel room near the freeway.

"I'm sorry, sir. The rooms are all occupied. We can surely recommend a hotel a few miles from here."

Austin's bloodshot eyes rolled in irritation. "Miss, I'm really exhausted. I think we'll just sleep inside the car." He looked at Ally for reassurance and she nodded. "Would it be okay if we could use the bathrooms?"

The woman at the desk nodded and smiled politely at the couple. With that in mind, Austin and Ally walked outside.

"Hey, can we eat something?" Ally looped her arm through Austin's.

"Yeah! I think I saw a totally awesome diner across the street!" He grinned and tapped on Ally's arm with excitement. "I think they even have banana pancakes!"

Dawson laughed and added, "I'm gonna get some ice cream with that!"

-.-.-

"Hello, you two sweet things! What can I get ya?" A waitress with the name tag "Loretta" grinned with a hand to her hip. She had curly red hair and a curvy figure.

"Hi!" Ally waved. She furrowed her eyebrows while looking at the menu. "Can I get a cheeseburger with fries and for dessert... A pie a la mode?" When she looked up she found Austin and Loretta giggling and staring at her.

"She's adorable, babe." The waitress winked at Austin.

"I know." He responded with a smirk. "My turn! I'll get a steak with mash potatoes and for dessert, a stack of banana pancakes with lots of syrup."

Loretta snapped. "Got it! I'll be back with your order soon, cuties."

Ally laughed at the woman's use of words and turned back to Austin. "You sure do eat a lot for a guy who's so fit."

"I thought you didn't check me out when I got out of the shower?" The blond gave her an amused and mischievous look.

With her eyes wide as a saucer, Dawson responded, "I-I don't! W-why would you say that?" Her face was red with embarrassment. "It's not like I know you have very toned arms and back."

Moon laughed. "I can't handle how adorable you are. Besides, I check you out when you get out of the shower too." He winked at her.

"Shut up." Ally stuck her tongue out. She scanned the room and saw a television screen near their booth. "Look! The 8 o'clock news are on."

" _The police of Richmond, Virginia have found a corpse of a woman beaten to death at an abandoned warehouse. There was a piece of wood near the body found with blood from the victim._ " The reporter on the TV was interrupted by an incoming message.

Ally frowned in sadness and looked down on the table. "What a tragedy..."

" _This just in! The victim was identified as Penny Dawson. The ex-wife of fugitive Lester Dawson. There have been fingerprints identified as well. Reports show they were from local Officer Austin Moon. He has gone missing from the city and is now being searched._ "

The shock Ally felt through her veins were followed by a pang of pain on her chest. "A-Austin, what's happening?" Her eyes began to create streams of tears down her face.

Austin stood up and sat down next to Ally who was facing away from the waiters and waitresses in the diner. "Als, I need you to be strong. We're going to wait for the food, eat, and get some rest in the car. I promise you I did nothing to your mom. I'm being framed."

Ally shook her head as she looked at him. "I'm not worried about you being the one who killed my mom, Austin. You've been with me this entire time. I'm just so confused as to who would kill my mother." She closed her eyes as tears continued to fall. "Whoever is out there really wants to kill me."

Austin embraced Ally in a warm hug. He felt her skin and noticed goosebumps cover her arms from the sudden and tragic news. Ally tugged on his gray tee as she buried deeper into Austin's chest. "You'll be okay, Als. I'm going to stick with you no matter what."

It took a few minutes for Ally to contain her tears but as soon as the waitress arrived with their food, she maintained calm. Loretta set everything down with a smile and the brunette managed to say a small, "Thank you."

The couple ate in silence. Every few seconds Ally would gasp in misery that erupted from her chest. As soon as Austin noticed this, he asked Loretta to make their leftover food to go.

Walking out the diner, Ally stopped in front of the doors and collapsed on the concrete with tears. Moon ran to her and carried her in his arms to their car. He looked at her rosy pink nose and pale skin under the moonlight. The pain she felt was reflected on her appearance.

Austin sat Ally on the car seat and covered her with blankets and pillows. After that, he sat in the driver seat, drawing little circles on Ally's lap with his fingers. She continued to sniffle as she looked at her feet with a blank expression.

Austin frowned as he saw his sunshine so sad. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yes, please." Ally whispered. "I don't understand any of this. I just wanna get this..." she looked up to the sky. "I'm sorry God," she interrupted, "Son of a biscuit to jail."

Moon chuckled lightly. "We will. Trust me. It's my goal right now to keep you safe. And that means getting that mother-"

"Austin!"

"That horrible killer in jail." He chuckled again. "You're so innocent."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Finally, when I was going to spend time with my mom, she is killed." A tear rolled down her cheek once more. "At least I know she didn't abandon me. She loved me."

"Of course she did." Austin put his hand under the blankets to reach Ally's hand. "I have an idea. We should sleep in the back so I could keep you snug and warm."

Ally shivered and laughed lightly. "You're right. I'm getting goosebumps from all of the commotion."

Austin and Ally walked out and opened the trunk of the BMW. They crawled inside and locked all of the car's doors. With three or four blankets covering them, they slept peacefully. Austin wrapped an arm around Ally's waist as they were spooning. The brunette finally felt safe after the news she had received.

-.-.-

Sunshine blinded Ally as she woke up. The car was fully illuminated and Austin continued to sleep soundly. She smiled as she saw the blond hair on his head cover his eyes. Her eyes noticed that his arm was still around her waist and there was something about that which made her feel more protected than any other weapon Austin could hold.

In a matter of seconds that sunshine was covered with clouds. Ally began to sob recalling the memories of her mother. "S-She's dead!

-.-.-

 _"Ally, love! We're gonna see the movie now. Come here!" Penny say on the comfy leather couch with her legs perfectly crossed._

 _"Hey mom! I just finished my homework. You got the control?" A young Ally with dark brown hair appeared in the living room with glasses perched on her nose. "What's the movie about?"_

 _Penny squinted as she read the words on the TV screen. "Apparently, it's about this spy who finds his brother is part of the evil genius' side. It sounds so interesting!"_

 _Ally's mouth was a perfect o-shape. "I wonder how a brother can turn his back to his own blood."_

 _Penny shook her head in disagreement. "You would be surprised that the person behind the bullet is closer than you think." The mother knew her 15 year old wouldn't understand this concept. However, she already knew things from the police force that would surprise anyone._

-.-.-

"Als, you're okay. Relax. Look at me." Austin held Ally's shoulders and focused her attention on him. "We're both running for our lives now. We need to find your dad."

Ally realized that her excessive tears weren't going to help bring justice to this situation. "Y-You're right. Give me a few minutes to compose myself so we start our journey again."

Austin searched for a light in Ally's eyes. He seemed to find some sort of brightness. Ally understood that the past was the past. She needed to focus. "Everything will be right at the end. Remember, nothing's over until it's actually over."

-.-.-

"Sunshine, look! We made it to Delaware! Only 10 more minutes until we reach our next stop."

Silence.

Austin turned his head a bit to see Ally staring into the distance. Her legs were crossed away from him and her hands fiddled with her clothes. "Yeah. I'm happy to be one step closer."

"Well, you don't seem like it. I'm gonna take out the tickle monster!" Austin stuck out his hand and made a claw-like pose.

Ally turned and smiled a bit. "Don't you dare."

In that moment, Ally began to cry tears of laughter. "S-Stop! It h-hurts!" Her smile was wide and her teeth sparkled under the sunlight. Her eyes glowed with happiness... Something she was missing over the night.

"Not until you say 'Austin is so hot, he makes me melt like butter'." Moon smirked as his hands travelled up and down Ally's abdomen and hips.

"A-Austin is s-so HOT, h-he makes me melt l-like butter!" Ally stuttered as she laughed.

"Well you finally said it!" Austin laughed as he removed his hands from Ally. He began to park the car near a laundromat.

The petite brunette glared at him playfully. "Well thanks for helping me forget my misery with that." She giggled a bit. "Let's find these people quickly before anyone sees us."

-.-.-

"Look what we got here, fellas! Two convicts on the run. The daughter, just like her father. And this cop, searched for just like the rest of us." A short and chubby man howled in laughter as he looked at Austin and Ally.

Austin clenched his fists. "Exactly. We're at the same level. People find both of us, we'll be cellmates." His eyes rolled back in faux amusement as the mafia snickered.

"Anyways, children. I'm Luca Dinelli. I'm here for your following clue. But first, answer this question: what car did Lester occupy for most of his days as an officer?" Dinelli crossed his arms and signaled his men to prepare there weapons.

Ally gulped in fear as she began to think. Her eyes shut closed as she began to think. Images of her riding in the black Lexus with her parents flooded in her mind. The sight of her smiling mother warmed up Ally's body. Her cold fingertips were once again warm.

"Honey, you alright? Why are you crying?" Luca Dinelli furrowed his eyebrows.

Ally touched her cheeks softly and noticed they were wet. "Um, the car was a b-black Lexus from 2002. And u-uh, my mom died yesterday." She walked into Austin's arms slowly, backing away from the armed men.

"Not only have you given me the right answer, but you've also shown me you are your father's true blood. We've been asked to give you a series of locations, just in case you weren't actually Ally Dawson. However, all I see is a caring daughter who wants to see her father." Luca walked toward Ally and lifted her chin. "Go to New York City. Hell's Kitchen. You'll find your father there."

An impulse inside the golden-brunette pushed her to hug the stout man. "Thank you."


End file.
